The businessman
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott has taken on the role of businessman but how does he balance work and rescues when they clash? One-shot focused on Scott's stress, family fluff and Virgil/Kayo pairing. Rated T.


Scott checked his tie in the bathroom mirror and smoothed back a lock of hair off his forehead, he really hated doing business meetings. Yes, he was the face of Tracy Enterprises now that his father was gone, but the conferences were a waste of time and dragged him away from the rescue organisation he was the leader of, he had flown in Thunderbird Shadow enabling him to hide the jet on top of the roof of his father's building and left Thunderbird 1 if his family needed it in his absence.

A voice rang from his communicator, "hey Scott?"

"Virgil, I told you not to call me here."

"I just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm not in the meeting room yet, this isn't secure."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "picky picky. Good luck with the meeting."

"Thanks, brother, see you this evening," Scott smiled as Virgil signed off with a wink then he left the bathroom to go into the meeting room, he walked in and opened his laptop at the presenter's table with a sigh.

"Mr Tracy, it's good to see you."

"Mr Tracy is my father, I don't own that title just yet," he smiled thinly at the man who had walked in and sat down.

"The last meeting we had, was online, what makes you come in person?"

"First things first, I'm not beginning until everyone is here, Mr Caster."

Mr Caster smirked and helped himself to a Danish pastry, "just business."

Scott sipped his coffee as the room began to fill up with other suited men and women, "is this everyone? Good. Thank you all for coming, I arranged this meeting to be in person for two reasons; security and because the content is important," he sighed and his eyes flicked to the window and skyscrapers outside before refacing the room, "as you know, my father is lost, and..." He paused as he heard an alarm and spotted smoke billowing out of a window in a building across from them, "I've got to go!"

A woman sighed, "I don't know what you're doing, Tracy, but this is the third meeting you've abandoned in a month."

"I'm sorry Miss Gellepsy, but this is very important, I'll be right back."

"Unbelievable, Jeff never did this."

"Miss Gellespy, I'm really sorry, please wait here," Scott ran from the room and called Thunderbird 5, "John, there's a fire. Tower block 200."

"Scott, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know John, they're so angry with me in there for leaving."

"Ok, I'll tell Virgil to launch Thunderbird 2, get back into that meeting room."

"But John, I can't stand in there watching a building burn," Scott complained.

"The fire bridge has already been called and our business partners have seen the smoke."

"How do you know?"

"EOS has hacked into the room's camera, go and console them, we'll handle the fire."

"Thanks John," Scott walked back into the room where the meeting had erupted into chaos.

"That building is on fire Scott!" Mr Caster shouted, "there's an evacuation in progress."

Scott hummed to himself as he thought of a plan, "I suggest we clear the building too, the fire brigade may want the area cleared."

"This is ridiculous, I suggest we do all of our future meetings online, it took me two hours to get here," one of the women in the room groaned as she packed up her stuff.

"People over there are in danger, Mrs Salts, now let's go," Scott's voice darkened as he fell into his International Rescue role.

An hour later and Thunderbird 2 roared into the city, Virgil looked out at the smoking building, Alan and Gordon sat up and Kayo prepared a harness for herself clipping herself to the top of the cockpit.

"Are you sure about this Kayo?" Virgil looked around at her with a worried frown.

"Yes, I need to get to Shadow."

"Gordon, take control," he pushed his chair back and got up as Alan watched him, he walked to the back of the cockpit and reached up to the harness clip to check it, "ok, that's secure."

"Anywhere else?" Kayo smirked as his hands checked the grapple line attached to her waist.

"All set, good luck," he lifted her hand to kiss due to her wearing her helmet.

"Thanks, when you're ready, lower the platform and I'll go down," Kayo watched him sit back at the controls and strap himself in, "now!"

Virgil pressed the button for the platform and once it was hovering out from the nose cone Kayo jumped to the top of Scott's building where he was waiting in uniform, she landed and unclipped herself sending the grapple back up then watched as Thunderbird 2 hovered in front of the fire which was ripping through the 9th floor trapping those above. Thunderbird 1 lowered beside Shadow on the roof and Scott grinned at Kayo who nodded at him.

"Thanks Kayo."

"I knew you'd want her. How did you escape from the meeting?"

"Not easily, they've left the building with everyone else, I thought the fire brigade would want the area clear, which is a lie, they seem to be fine."

"Come on, those people need help."

Gordon sprayed the building with fire retardant which covered the wall with ice cold foam, "go for it Virgie, and I'll film you for Kayo."

"Get bent, Gordon!" Virgil's voice echoed through the com channel making Alan and Gordon laugh, "as soon as I'm in, activate the module sound system."

"You've got it."

Virgil smashed through the wall of the corridor between the 9th and 10th floor and landed on one knee, "I'm in, are the workers on the roof?"

Kayo's voice answered, "yes, Scott is taking as many as he can in Thunderbird 1, rescue helicopters are joining us too. Are the flames out?"

"Not yet, I'm going to try and stop the flames from spreading down the building," Virgil ran through the sprinklers checking rooms along the corridor and felt the ground shake, "nice one Gordon."

Gordon swayed dramatically to the techno mix being used to penetrate the flames, "I'm in love with this track Al, our brother sure can compose."

Alan shook his head, "you're hopeless, focus on the mission, Virgil needs these flames out so he can get through the rooms."

Kayo landed at the foot of the building, "one of our members is inside looking for anyone who didn't make it or is trapped, we've nearly got the flames under control."

The chief smiled, "good, we'll go up. Green squad, with me."

Kayo watched them go, "Virgil, the fire crew is inside, how is it going?"

"I haven't found anyone, and the building is clear, I'm just setting up some blockades around the upper floors so the flames don't spread. Scott, how is the evac going?"

Scott smiled, "all three remaining floors are clear, everyone is safe. How are you getting out of there Virgil?"

"I'll fire a line to Thunderbird 2 when Gordon and Alan are finished."

"Heard your cry for help, the flames will be doused in five minutes, then the fire chief will activate the grenades," Alan co-piloted the giant ship round to the side of the building, "standby."

Scott circled Thunderbird 1 back to the building Tracy Enterprises were held in and he sighed, the meeting was once again cancelled, "I'm taking Thunderbird 1 home and I'll resume the meeting from there."

Kayo nodded, "FAB, see you there."

Virgil stood by the gaping hole made by the retardant earlier, "Gordon?"

"Yep, we're coming."

Kayo hovered in Shadow watching Virgil, "come on Virgil."

Suddenly the grenades were activated and an explosion of foam pushed Virgil out of the building, he yelled as he fell and Kayo screamed as Thunderbird 2 came round seconds too late, everything happened at once and she was plunging her Thunderbird into a nosedive catching up on her falling comrade, she opened the roof of Shadow and clipped herself to a grapple as Scott watched horrified from above. Kayo wrapped her arms around Virgil and fired Shadow's engines with her voice controller dropping them gently onto the roof of her ship, she hugged him tightly then landed the ship down on the ground with a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Kayo asked hastily taking Virgil's helmet off as well as her own before stroking his cheeks.

"Thanks Kayo, I see you learned something from my performance?"

Kayo smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "don't do that again."

Alan sat frozen to his seat, his face was dripping with sweat, "oh god. Virgil!? Virgil?"

Kayo smiled as she answered the com, "he's fine Alan, we're on the ground and I've got him."

Gordon sat back with a huge sigh, "what happened?"

"Halo drop, an intense one that time. We're both fine, let's go home, but come and pick Virgil up first."

Scott took off and set a course for home as Thunderbird 2 and Shadow flew alongside him, he looked across to Virgil piloting and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"A little shaken up but I'm fine, thanks to Kayo."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Kayo fanned herself, "race you slow pokes home," she flipped her ship over Thunderbird 2 and flew off ahead, Thunderbird 1 followed and performed her own aerobatics, "hey, watch the thrust, you threw me off balance."

Scott laughed, "only getting you back."

They landed back at base and Scott got changed into a suit before locking himself in the study, he sat down at his father's second desk with a sigh and activated the holo-call, "hi everyone, I'm sorry about that interruption earlier."

Mr Caster frowned, "let's make this quick Tracy, Jeff has been missing for almost eight years now, it's time to tell us why. You're good at running the company but we get the sense you're hiding something from us."

Scott sighed, "our father took a ship in his air force days and it went out of control, he's lost and we have no idea when or if he'll be found," he hated piling up lies but it was the only way, "the business was always in my name if anything were to happen to him. Now, onto the business in question, we here at Tracy Enterprises want to put more money into the secure rehabilitation centres, too many have been broken into recently."

Mrs Salts tapped a pen against her lips then spoke, "that's rather specific Scott, how would the world benefit? Your father set up this company to help those in need, not criminals."

"Please? I know what I am doing, and at the end of the day I am the boss."

"And the percentage of the company Scott, how much are we giving?"

"To benefit our companies, we should give substantially."

A man cleared his throat, "I disagree with this entirely, and you're still not telling us the truth Master Tracy, I saw you this afternoon in a different suit."

Scott blushed, "excuse me sir?"

"I don't recall Jeff ever telling us his sons were behind International Rescue who saved that building today, is the money to benefit the centres or your personal organisation?"

Scott's eyes blazed, "I would never use any money to benefit International Rescue."

"It just seems to me this request is more convenient for you than it is to the company."

"Mr Johnser, that's absurd, meeting adjourned, we'll discuss this some other time," he hit the hang up button and fled from the room in a rage, he passed Virgil and Kayo on the swing seat and his brother looked up in concern.

"Whoa hot rod, what's happened?" Virgil grabbed Scott's wrist and his brother turned in angry tears, "Scott?"

"They found out! They found out that Tracy enterprises is run by us, they'll never trust us again," he collapsed onto the swing bench and Kayo had to stab her foot into the ground to prevent them from swinging backwards.

"Of course they will."

"Virgil, they think International Rescue use the money to benefit our services, this is all my fault," Scott buried his face in his hands.

Virgil looked at Kayo then back at Scott sympathetically, "Scott, call them back tomorrow and just reassure them that we back the industry completely, it'll be fine," he sat on the edge of the seat rocking it gently with his foot, "did they see you today?"

Scott looked up and rubbed the tear tracks off his face, "yes," he sighed, "I'm not a businessman Virgil, that role was always Dad's. In all seriousness, it should go to John, but his role is too important to us. I think I should give the role to someone else."

"No, you just need to think things through, you tried doing a meeting after a mission, that was never going to work, you need to be in the right mind and you weren't," he replied sternly and Kayo smiled at the voice of reason, "how did you end the call?"

"Angrily, I just signed off."

"Alright, let today go and pick it up fresh tomorrow, ok?"

Scott sighed and wiped his eyes again, "yeah, ok. I'm going to get changed," he stood up, "thanks."

Virgil watched him walk back into the house as he settled back against the cushions, "why does he do that?"

"Do what?" Kayo asked as she leant back against him smiling as his fingers wound their way through her hair.

"Get himself worked up before a meeting, he's not a businessman but those in the company are, as long as he keeps his head as the boss, he'll be fine."

Kayo patted his chest, "don't worry about him, he'll calm down," she smiled at him and he tilted his head to kiss her.

Later that night, the house was quiet and minor rescue calls were forwarded to local authorities by EOS who was letting John sleep. Scott touched the home button on his phone and frowned at the time, 3am , he knew he had to make a business call that day to settle the discussion the day before, none of his family would be awake not even John, then he had an idea, "International Rescue calling London."

"Scott, what's the matter, you never call me?" Lady Penelope frowned at him before glancing at her watch, "it's three in the morning there."

"I had an awful business meeting and Tracy Enterprises know who we are."

"Awh Scott, busy meetings are easy, you just need to put your outcomes across."

"I'm not sure what those are anymore, I'm so focused on finding dad and running the rescue business that I have forgotten about the money side."

"Alright, would you like me to join the video chat?"

Scott smiled, "I would really appreciate that."

"FAB. What time is the meeting?"

"I'm going to call them after lunchtime."

"Oh, could you make it the morning so it won't be too late when I call in?"

"How is eleven for you?" Scott asked as he sat up.

Penelope drummed her nails on the desk, "hmm, yes, that's fine, I have a day off so I'll catch up on my sleep then. See you soon," she smiled then she tutted, "get some rest Scott, I can barely see your eyes they're so shadowed."

"Alright Lady Penelope, goodnight."

"Goodnight Scott."

Scott smiled before yawning, he pulled the light sheet over himself again and closed his eyes listening to the sea hit the beach, dawn was only three hours away and he pulled an eye mask over his lids to wait out the night. When he next woke, the time read eight and he walked into the ensuite to have a shower before he would start to get ready for the meeting. The sun shone brightly and Scott walked into the study, he added contacts to the meeting and lastly added Lady Penelope's contact details into the conference.

"Good morning Scott."

"Good morning Lady Penelope, thank you for doing this."

"Think nothing of it, you'll be fine."

"Master Tracy, another meeting?" Mr Caster frowned, "what's this about?"

"We need to start afresh," Scott watched more people come online then cleared his throat "first, I'd like to apologise about yesterday and the truth about who I am, we had a pressing mission to save that tower and the people in it."

"Don't apologise, Scott," Lady Penelope interrupted, "and perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Lady Penelope Creighton Ward, I am International Rescue's London agent."

Mr Johnser frowned, "so they pay you?"

"That's an incorrect assumption, I have my own business and charities I support. International Rescue have never paid themselves anything from this enterprise, they only raise money for others."

Mrs Salts smiled, "yes, but what about the current affairs? Those ships must have cost a pretty penny."

"We used our own fortune to get the parts for the Thunderbirds and our house, now please can we move on with what this meeting is actually about. Which companies are we supporting?" Scott narrowed his eyes.

Miss Gellespy smiled, "Scott is right, we've always trusted Jeff with this company, his son wouldn't change our policies. Now, we're supporting Green Space, Hospice Care and Childrenfirst."

Lady Penelope nodded, "good, and they're doing well?"

Mr Carsen shared his holo screen, "yes, all rates are in the 90%s."

"Well that's all I wanted to check, thank you," Scott leant back in his chair, "does anyone have any questions, queries?"

"Well we know we can't ask about the rescue business, so no."

"I'll take us through the slides and then we'll finish, thank you for joining us your Ladyship, but you don't have to stay if you don't want now?"

"Thank you, Scott, I'll be in touch," Lady Penelope's icon turned grey and Scott resumed the meeting in the study, Grandma walked past the closed door and turned into the lounge where Virgil was playing the piano for Kayo.

"He's in another meeting?" Grandma frowned signaling back to the study.

Virgil nodded, "yesterday was cut abruptly by the mission and he ran into a problem with the company finding out that we're International Rescue."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

Virgil gulped, "sorry."

"How is it going now?"

"He asked Lady Penelope to join him online, I heard her voice through the door."

Kayo tapped her fingers on the piano lid, "she'll know what to do."

"Ok," Grandma nodded, "let me know when he finishes, I've just put an apple pie into the oven."

Virgil grinned, "FAB!"

An hour passed and Scott closed the door to the study, he yawned and went out to the patio where Gordon was swimming in the pool, he collapsed into a lounger and his brother looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Scott frowned, "morning to you too."

"You look exhausted."

"I am, I didn't get much sleep last night. Not to mention the meeting I just finished was a drag, I'm not Dad."

"You're as good as to us," Gordon sat up on the edge of the pool and Scott threw him a towel, "thanks."

"You think I'm as good as dad?"

"In the way you look after us for one thing."

Scott smiled lovingly, "well, I'm glad I'm doing something right then."

"The pie is ready!" Grandma called and Scott heard the piano suddenly silence from the lounge.

"I didn't know Grandma was making a pie."

"She put it into the oven when you were in the meeting," Gordon flung the towel around his shoulders and began to walk back to the house, Scott quickly caught up, "apparently it's apple."

"That'll make up for the meeting."

Virgil sat with a plate ready and smiled as Scott walked into the kitchen, "how did it go, Scott?"

"It was fine in the end, if Penny hadn't helped me, I wouldn't have got through it the way I did," Scott sat down and sniffed the air, "wow, that pie smells amazing."

Grandma put it down on the table, "share, Scott, I know how much you love apple. Well done on the meeting son," she kissed the top of his head and he smiled.

"Thanks Grandma."


End file.
